epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Edison
Thomas Edison battled Nikola Tesla in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. He also made a cameo appearance in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Thomas Alva Edison was born on February 11th, 1847, in Milan, Ohio. He was an American inventor and businessman who developed and distributed many devices that greatly influenced and advanced life around the world: phonographs, the motion picture camera, and the electric light bulb. Dubbed "The Wizard of Menlo Park", Edison was one of the first inventors to apply the principles of mass production and large-scale teamwork to the process of invention. Because of that, he is often credited with the creation of the first industrial research laboratory. Edison is one of the most prolific inventors in history, holding 1,093 U.S. patents in his name, as well as many patents in the United Kingdom, France, and Germany. He is credited with numerous inventions that contributed to mass communication and, in particular, telecommunications. These included a stock ticker, a mechanical vote recorder, a battery for an electric car, electrical power, recorded music, and motion pictures. Edison died of diabetes at the age of 84 on October 18th, 1931, in West Orange, New Jersey. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Edison, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Babe Ruth, Ben Franklin, Barack Obama, Clint Eastwood, Elvis Presley, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Step up! You'll be shocked when I spit and start static! I'll rip your style and add it to my long list of patents! While you were busy digging ditches and burning bridges, I'm pumping out inventions, stacking riches, so go back to your pigeons! You're a geek; plagued by OCD! You never had sex, but you sure got screwed by me! I'll crush you, Tesla! There's just no putting it gently! I don't alternate my flow; I diss you, directly! 'Verse 2:' The truth hertz; you're broke and washed up! Don't give a smidgen 'bout your visions if they can't make a buck! I conduct business; understood things you never could! So dope that I even make New Jersey look good! I'm on the record I invented. You got duped; there, I said it, And I'll bet you fifty thousand dollars that you'll never forget it! Without me, here's a taste of what this battle will be: No lights, no camera, no sound. See? Trivia *EpicLLOYD has stated that Edison's voice is a gruffer, angrier version of the one he used for Bill Gates, as shown in the Behind the Scenes video when Lloyd tries to test out Edison's voice for the first time. *Edison was later portrayed by Lloyd again at a party held at Elon Musk's house. Gallery Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Elon Musk Party.png|Thomas Edison (portrayed by EpicLLOYD), alongside Nikola Tesla (portrayed by Nice Peter), at a party held by Elon Musk Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:EpicLLOYD